The present invention generally relates to a method for forming a conductive pad for electrical connection and pad formed and more particularly, relates to a method for forming a conductive copper pad surface for electrical connection to a wirebond or solder bump and conductive copper pad formed.
In the fabrication of semiconductor devices, an integrated circuit (IC) chip may be assembled in a package in a final process step. The assembled package can then be connected to a printed circuit board as part of a large circuit. To establish electrical communication with the integrated circuit chip, a wire bonding process or a solder bumping process can be used to connect a multiplicity of bond pads on the IC chip to the outside circuitry.
In a typical IC chip, active circuit elements such as transistors, resistors, etc., are positioned in the central portion, i.e. the active region, of the chip while the bond pads are arranged around the periphery of the active region such that active circuit elements could not be damaged during a subsequent bonding process. When a wire bonding process is performed, the process entails the bonding of a gold or aluminum wire to a bond pad on the chip by fusing the two together with ultrasonic energy. The wire is then pulled away from the bond pad after the bond is formed. The wire pulling process frequently causes a defect known as bond pad lift-off. It occurs since during the process of attaching a gold wire to a bond pad, a high level of stress is placed on the bond pad, i.e. a relatively large, heavy bond is placed on layers which may have poor adhesion to the underlying layers.
For instance, one factor that affects adhesion between the layers is the common usage of a diffusion barrier layer formed of TiN for preventing aluminum diffusion into underlying conductive layers during subsequent high temperature processes. The diffusion barrier layer utilized, i.e. TiN, TiW or other suitable alloys, does not have a strong adhesion to the underlying oxide layer in the bond pad. This is one reason that leads to the bond pad lift-off defect. Other reasons such as the high bonding stress and the high pull force further contribute to the lift-off problem. Most lift-off problems occur at an interface between a sili conductive layer and an insulating (i.e. SiO2) layer. xe2x80x9cIn addition to the wirebond process by aluminum or gold wires to form electrical connections, the solder bump (a.k.a. xe2x80x9cC4xe2x80x9d) process has also been used for attaching a chip to a package for the transmission of electronic signals from the bond pads to the second level packaging or a circuit board. The solder bump process has been used more exclusively by IBM Corporation, while most of the IC industry has used the wirebond technology. In a conventional wirebond process, the bond pad on the chip surface is formed of aluminum which readily lends itself to the attachments of aluminum or gold wires by standard and highly automated tools. However, with the recent introduction of the copper technology where all the wiring of an IC chip back-end-of-line (BEOL) is copper wiring, both the solder bump and the aluminum or gold wirebond have been performed by direct processing on the copper bond pads, or by the addition of a suitable Al cap patterned on the Cu pad, with a suitable thin film barrier metal in-between the Al and Cu, to prevent their inter-diffusion (i.e. incorporated herein by reference, entitled xe2x80x9cRobust Interconnect Structurexe2x80x9d, filed May 19, 1999).xe2x80x9d
A direct wirebond on copper pads cannot be easily performed, since a wirebond formed on pure copper by either aluminum or gold wires is subjected to corrosion, oxidation and thermal diffusion problems. A direct wirebond to copper pads is unreliable and subject to fail. The Al pad cap technique adds significant cost, as it adds a lithographic pattern (mask) and etch cycle, in addition to the depositions. It is therefore of great commercial significance to offer a maskless solution to wirebond of copper bond pads, i.e. bond pads on copper chips that can be used in the IC industry.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a conductive pad surface for electrical connection that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional methods.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a conductive pad surface for electrical connection by either a wirebond or a solder bumping process. xe2x80x9cIt is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a copper pad surface for electrical connection by first forming a protection layer and then an adhesion layer on the copper pad surface, both being done without requiring additional photomask and etching steps. (Incorporated herein by reference, entitled xe2x80x9cSelf-Aligned Corrosion Stop for Copper C4 and Wirebondxe2x80x9d, filed May 14, 1999.)xe2x80x9d
It is another further object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a copper pad surface for electrical connection by first depositing a protection film layer of a phosphorus or boron-containing metal alloy on the copper pad surface.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a copper pad surface for electrical connection by depositing an adhesion layer of a noble metal on top of a protection layer previously formed on the copper pad surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a copper pad surface for electrical connection which further includes a step of depositing a nucleation layer of a noble metal on the copper pad surface prior to the deposition of the protection layer.
It is still another further object of the present invention to provide a conductive pad for forming an electrical connection thereon which includes a copper pad surface, a protection layer on the copper pad surface and an adhesion layer on top of the protection layer for providing electrical connection with a wirebond or a solder bump.
It is yet another further object of the present invention to provide an electrical structure for providing electrical connection which includes a copper pad surface, a protection layer on the copper pad surface, an adhesion layer on top of the protection layer, and an electrical connection of a wirebond or solder bump integrally formed with the adhesion layer.
In accordance with the present invention, a method for preparing a copper pad surface for electrical connection with a wirebond or a solder bump and devices formed by the method are provided.
In a preferred embodiment, a method for preparing a copper pad surface for electrical connection can be carried out by the operating steps of first providing a copper pad surface, depositing a protection layer of phosphorus or boron-containing metal alloy on the copper pad surface, and depositing an adhesion layer of a noble metal on top of the protection layer.
The method for preparing a copper pad surface for electrical connection may further include the step of depositing a nucleation layer of a noble metal on the copper pad surface prior to the deposition of the protection layer. The method may further include the steps of cleaning the copper pad surface in an acid solution, and depositing a nucleation layer of a noble metal on the copper pad surface. The nucleation layer may be deposited of palladium, or palladium nanoparticles. Pd nanoparticles are most commonly used although other nanoparticles of noble metals such as ruthenium and rhenium can be used. The method may further include the step of rinsing the copper pad surface with water after the nucleation layer is deposited, or the step of depositing the protection layer by an electroless plating technique. The step of depositing a protection layer may further include the steps of contacting the copper pad surface with a heated, buffered solution of an electroless bath that contains cobalt ions, tungstate ions, boric acid, citrate ions, lead acetate and hypophosphite; and then contacting the copper pad surface with a heated electroless solution that contains nickel ions, citrate ions, boric acid, sodium hypophosphite or dimethyl amino borane.
In the method for preparing a copper pad surface for electrical connection, the adhesion layer may be formed of a metal selected from the group consisting of Au, Pt, Pd and Ag. The adhesion layer may be formed by immersing the IC in an immersion Au solution. The adhesion layer may be formed of a noble metal to a thickness between about 500 xc3x85 and about 4,000 xc3x85. The phosphorus or boron-containing metal alloy may be selected from the group consisting of Ni-P, Co-P, Co-W-P, Co-Sn-P, Ni-W-P, Co-B, Ni-B, Co-Sn-B, Co-W-B and Ni-W-B. The protection layer may be formed of the phosphorus or boron containing Co or Ni metal alloys to a thickness between about 1,000 xc3x85 and about 10,000 xc3x85. The method may further include the step of depositing a noble metal layer by an electroless plating technique on top of the adhesion layer such that the total thickness of the noble metal layer is between about 2,000 xc3x85 and about 12,000 xc3x85. The protection layer may further include two separate layers each being a phosphorus or boroncontaining metal alloy, for instance, the protection layer may be a composite layer of Co-W-P and Ni-P. The protection layer may further be Ni-P or Co-W-P, while the adhesion layer may be Au. The protection layer may further be Ni-P, while the adhesion layer is an immersion Au and electroless Pd. The method may further include the step of forming the copper pad on a substrate of a silicon wafer, a silicon-germanium wafer or a silicon-on-insulator wafer.
The method for preparing a copper pad surface for electrical connection may further include the steps of dicing a wafer in which the copper pad surface is situated into individual IC chips; and forming a wirebond onto the copper pad surface. The method may further include the steps of dicing a wafer on which the copper pad surface is situated into IC chips, and forming solder bumps on the copper pad surface for making electrical connections. The solder bumps formed may be Pb/Sn solder balls by evaporation, electroplating, screen printing or injection molding techniques.
The present invention is further directed to a conductive pad for forming an electrical connection thereon which includes a copper pad surface, a protection layer of phosphorus or boron-containing metal alloy on the copper pad surface, and an adhesion layer of a noble metal on top of the protection layer, wherein the adhesion layer provides electrical connection with a wirebond or a solder bump.
The conductive pad for forming an electrical connection thereon may further include a nucleation layer of a noble metal in-between the copper pad surface and the protection layer. The conductive pad may further include a nucleation layer of palladium, ruthenium or rhenium nanoparticles in-between the copper pad surface and the protection layer. The protection layer may be formed of a material selected from Ni-P, Co-P, Co-W-P, Co-Sn-P, Ni-W-P, Co-B, Ni-B, Co-Sn-B, Co-W-B and Ni-W-B. The protection layer may have a thickness between about 1,000 xc3x85 and about 10,000 xc3x85, preferably about 3,000 xc3x85. The conductive pad may further include a noble metal layer on top of the adhesion layer forming a combined thickness of the noble metal layer between about 2,000 xc3x85 and about 12,000 xc3x85, preferably about 9,000 xc3x85. The protection layer may further include two separate layers each being a phosphorus or boron-containing metal alloy intimately joined together. The two separate layers may be Co-W-P and Ni-P. The adhesion layer may be a layer selected from Au, Pt, Pd and Ag. The adhesion layer may have a thickness between about 500 xc3x85 and about 4,000 xc3x85. The protection layer may be Ni-P or Co-W-P, while the adhesion layer may be Au. The protection layer may be Ni-P, while the adhesion layer may be an immersion Au and electroless Pd. The conductive pad may be formed on a substrate of a silicon wafer, a silicon-germanium wafer or a silicon-on-insulator wafer. The electrical connection may be formed of a wirebond or a solder bump.
The present invention is further directed to an electrical structure for providing electrical connection which includes a copper pad surface, a protection layer of phosphorus or boron-containing metal alloy on the copper pad surface, an adhesion layer of a noble metal on top of the protection layer, and an electrical connection integral with the adhesion layer. The electrical connection may be a wirebond or a solder bump.
The electrical structure for providing electrical connection may further include a nucleation layer of a noble metal in-between the copper pad surface and the protection layer, the nucleation layer may be formed of palladium, ruthenium or rhenium nanoparticles. The adhesion layer may be formed of a metal selected from Au, Pt, Pd and Ag. The protection layer may be formed of a metal alloy selected from the group consisting of Ni-P, Co-P, Co-W-P, Co-Sn-P, Ni-W-P, Co-B, Ni-B, Co-Sn-B, Co-W-B and Ni-W-B. The electrical structure may further include a noble metal layer deposited on top of the adhesion layer such that the total thickness of the noble metal layer is between about 2,000 xc3x85 and about 12,000 xc3x85. The electrical structure may further include a substrate of silicon wafer, a silicon-germanium wafer or a siliconon-insulator wafer on which the copper pad is situated.